From WO 2004/004819 (FIGS. 1 and 2), such a catheter insertion device is known, having a catheter hub at whose distal end a catheter is attached and in which a check valve is arranged, through which the needle extends in the ready position, wherein the needle tip protrudes distally from the catheter. After retracting the needle out of the catheter hub, the check valve closes automatically, whereupon for example an IV line is attached to the catheter hub so that after opening of the check valve an IV fluid can be introduced into the vein of the patient. Hereby, for example by means of a valve actuation element, the check valve can be opened by pressure in the distal direction. This pressure is transferred to the catheter inserted in the vein of the patient, so that above all in the case of the valve being repeatedly opened and of the related handling of the relatively bulky catheter hub, mechanically induced phlebitis can occur in the patient.
Furthermore, during handling of the catheter insertion device, the problem frequently occurs of the catheter becoming bent. This problem of becoming bent occurs, for example, when the catheter hub is fixed on the skin of the patient, as illustrated by means of FIG. 9. By becoming bent, the catheter becomes unusable and has to be removed, whereupon a new catheter has to be inserted.